The spirit of autumn
by irrelevantAssasin
Summary: Hiccup was killed in a battle and was reborn as a spirit of autumn. He found out that the humans are hunting dragons down, he collects them into a safe place and dedicates his life to protect them. But what does the guardians think about the loner spirit. The story was inspired by the author Rikkamaru and the cover does not belong to me, it is simply too marvelous to be made by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a new story again. I could just slap myself because of it, but what is done is done. I decided to write after a long time and I know you are not interested in my excuses so I'll just cut the crap. I came across with an interesting story and I want to continue this story even thou the original writer labeled the story complete.**

**-READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BELOW-**

**The original story is named **_**And Thus Fall Heralds a Time of Fear,**_** the****writer of this masterpiece is Rikkamaru. Before even considering this story read the original, NOW.**

**I will be chancing some things like, Hiccup did not enter the world of spirits immediately, it happened several hundred years later, Hiccup remembers his own past and Jack has already been a guardian for two hundred years. The Hiccup in this story has a personality between the movie and the book, but since I have not read the books before ROTG movie I cannot squeeze anything about it. This WILL NOT contain ANY pairings AT ALL and even thou some of the characters are close it does NOT mean that they are in a relationship. Deal with it. And the Stormfly in this story is from the books, she is like hobblegrunt but smaller. The green dragon is Sharpshot from the series. The story will contain death and blood but not enough to be rated M, so for now it will be T.**

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant night with the water slightly warmer than usual and the air still and intense, one could almost slice it with sharp talons. Despite the pleasant feeling breeze under my wings the air reeked of unfamiliarity with small whisper of danger I could just feel it from the tips of my horns to the fins in my tail. I was still young for spirit and dragon standards, but I knew something big was coming and I wouldn't like it, not one bit. I had been living here as long as I can remember, the northern archipelago was my territory and my family lived here under my protection. But, as the spirit of autumn I still had duties to the human world. Thou small they may seem the other spirits considered my presence needed, even thou I wasn't constantly falling the world over '<em>pun intended'<em>. There had been several invitations to meetings from spirits and guardians even, something about mistreating new spirits, probably about the winter spirit few hundred years older than me. Effort acknowledged not appreciated.

But this time the invitation had been something to pay a second thought. The message had been one of Santa clauses, neatly wrapped with caramel red paper and green ribbon, usually I just burned the card before even opening it, but this time it was different.

The carrier was not the usual snow white dove with ribbon like Christmas candy, it was one of Pitch Blacks birds carrying the invitation. It landed on my shoulder with menacing glare dropping the card on my claws and melting into the shadows. The "present" _'seriously who in their right mind wraps cards to seem like Christmas presents?'_ seemed normal so I got rid of the wrapping and looked at the invitation, a card with too much glitter stickers, written with neat letters saying…

_Spirits thru out the world, Toothiana has invited everyone to her palace to celebrate new years first full moon. I expect everyone to be there at the right moment when the moon is full and those who won't come don't get any Christmas presents this year. __do vstretši_.

_Yours truly Nicholas St. North_

The invitation was normal enough but the interesting part was an insert letter from the nightmare king himself.

_Hiccup my boy, I apologies for my absence in the near decade but I was busy with different matters. Invitation to the tooth fairy's full moon celebration didn't go under my notice and I'd like to meet you there too. I know you wouldn't have even considered reading it without one of my messenger birds and I hope to find you at Toothianas castle when the moon is full again._

_Pitch_

My familiarity with Pitch Black was considerable, he had been my guardian in life and helped me as a spirit, heck the man even knew what I looked like, when the other spirits didn't even know that much, truth to be told I loved the night and kind of loneliness that came with being a spirit, but something about Pitch coming too made it a little pit of more interesting. Thou I still hate the fact that the man knows my full name and human story, I try not to linger on it too much. When I became a spirit I renamed myself, not wanting to remember anything from my human life. He just called me 'hiccup' for the fun of it… on other hand I just labeled myself as Night fury mainly because I relied on the theory that I wouldn't have to introduce myself very often. Guess I was wrong. The dragons called me _the great one _or _the mighty one, _those brave enough called me _the shadow walker _and the dragons closest to me called me _Fury _and so on.

I only knew little about the other spirits, standards of the guardians, Pitch I was most familiar with but even so not enough to let him inside my hunting grounds without my permission. Jack Frost was also someone I hadn't met but knew enough to burn his frosty ass into crisps, he had been crossing my hunting grounds one too many times, meddling with hibernating rouge dragons, creating snow storms so wild and icy that the smallest of us couldn't even fly straight and sometimes even freezing large fishing areas for me to melt to get some fresh fish for the nesting dragons. Did I hate the guy? No. was I irritated? Extremely so.

With a roar and mighty leap I flew towards something new and unfamiliar. Toothianas castle was far to shout-east so I'd have to leave late into the evening since I had zero interest in flying in broad daylight, not that I hated sun I just liked night better. Leaving at sunset from my territory flying about four hours and reaching the castle before midnight, Workable plan.

* * *

><p>The flight had been what I expected quiet and pleasant, no one to interfere my flying and lot of ocean to lay my eyes upon. I landed on one of the mountains near the castle, out of anyone's sight to sit down for a second. Only light came from inside the palace, looking up the moon seemed already in highest point. 'oh great, coming late will instantly get everyone's attention'. Maybe few sleek maneuvers away from the other spirits, quick 'hi, goodbye' to the host and other guardians would be proper then find Pitch catch up with him and then leave without any major situations, good enough of a plan for me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack <strong>had been having some major fun first frosting several spirits drink then teasing the Easter kangaroo with some ice cubes and cream pie, ending with twenty downed spirits, Aster creamlicious and a cherry between ears and Jack being scolded by North AND he wasn't allowed near the bunny or the candy stand for the rest of the night. So it wasn't surprise when he spotted an unknown dark figure with huge wing that it flared his interest the second he saw it.

Jack followed what it was up to with eyes sparkling from mischief. The figure seemed to be avoiding everyone, going on all fours and trying to be as small as possible, well small considering that it had huge black wing on its back. Jack didn't know where it was heading, but it was obvious that it didn't even give him a second glance and one thing to annoy Jack Frost was if someone ignored him. So without a second thought he leapt from his level to the lowest where the stranger was coming to a full stop only when the creature was right in front of him.

"Hi"

Considering how high in the air the creature jumped Jack assumed he had scared him pretty badly. Now that Jack got a better view of it he started to consider was the greatest idea to startle i… Him? He was as tall as Aster due to his animal like legs, no feet's just paws with razor sharp talons. His arms being more normal but still ending on black talons instead of fingers. He had auburn messy hair with black ears and small horns. His forehead and cheekbones were littered with black scales accompanied with forest green normal looking eyes. Then there was the black wings and tail swinging from side to side in a casual manner. His clothing wasn't flashy, unlike the other spirits he had light green tunic pattered from the years and something probably labeled as a pair of suffered brown pants. To sum it up this was the weirdest looking spirit Jack had ever seen and he was slightly unnerved by this strange spirit.

* * *

><p>Well this was just perfect, I had been easily avoiding the crowd first 5 minutes <em>'I'll consider it personal best for now on'<em> then at some point I sensed that someone saw me but didn't pay any attention to it hoping that they would just let me be because of my appearance, but alas I wasn't so lucky _'wow what a shock'._

And to make matters worse the spirit that saw me was probably the most important spirit in the world because when that spirit moved the whole castle grew just slightly tenser like they were all waiting for something terrible to happen and terrible it was. I was too busy trying to find proper shadow to hide in when the temperature dropped considerably. I quickly whipped my head around just in time to see white haired winter sprite landing too close for comfort and hearing my own startled hiss… _'This wasn't how it was supposed to go, oh not at all'. _

Now the major of the spirits were staring right at us, I tried to glare menacingly but the boy was not paying any inters in me personally, he was taking in my appearance. I was irritated but I let the teen have his time, I mean it's not every day that just anyone sees a dragon/human spirit with admittedly the most torn outfit ever. The other spirits were eyeing us, mostly me and I didn't like it one pit. Looking back at the sprite he was done taking in my different limps and now was only focused on my eyes.

"Why is it that your eyes are normal when otherwise you seem like an overgrown lizard?" He was nervous I could sense that much but he hid it under smirk and some smart comments. I gave him an unimpressed look and tried to get around him to avoid any kind of contact but the boy was having none of it crapping my wing and stretching it open.

"Wow! you've got wings, I'd love to have a pair of these" snarling I snatched my wing back and walked past him, bad idea, very, very bad idea. "And a tail! Can you fly?" '_OH MY GOD'_ he's so much worse than a hatchling.

* * *

><p>I had been cleaning myself from the cream pie after Jacks <strong>little<strong> prank, otherwise the party had been good one all things considered. Starting with Norths speech leading to the introduction of all the spirits present, all had presented themselves except the newest autumn spirit whom no one knew anything about, even _Pitch Black _was here and he wasn't even invited. On the other hand the celebration was annual and to all of the spirits so he was allowed to be here not that others wanted to talk to him, he had always loathed the full moon celebration but he seemed unusually cheerful tonight.

The mysterious seasonal spirit was feared to be a myth already, no one had seen him (or her) and no one knew what he looked like. The guardians have had three or four discussions about the new spirit, considering if they should seek the seasonal out or let him be, he had been doing his job fairly well and keeping out of every other spirits way so there was no particular need for him to show himself willingly. All they did was invite him to annual celebrations like these and hoping that eventually he would come to us. Or so North said about 90 years ago, I on the other hand would be fine without another seasonal causing havoc, all of the sprites were infuriating. The blond spring pretending to help me by sneaking into **my** warren and messing with **my** Easter eggs. The flame haired summer doing nothing but making the summers burning hot and firing arrows everywhere including my warren. And then there was **Jack,** I swear when I get my paws on him I'm gonna squeeze the life out of him (literally).

North had forbidden the candy stand from him so he should be somewhere socializing himself with the quests, hopefully won't see the little bucker anymore.

Nope, there he was with someone Aster had never seen before, a man with lizard skin and black wings 'A dragon?' The man was trying to avoid Jack and seemed vary of the whole crowd in fact. I motioned North to come and see the situation too.

"Bunny, what iz the matter?" he asked, with a jolly mood like always.

"Hey mate, have you ever seen 'im?" North looked the way I was pointing and immediately grew serious.

"No, I do not think so, I wuld have remembered" North scratched his beard before southing.

"Jack! Who might be the friend of yours?" The man grew deathly pale after Norths shout and slowly turned his head towards us.

"Oh him?" Jack pointed at the man next to himself "I saw him sneaking around and said 'hi' don't know his name tho'" Grapping the man's arm he leapt to our level, the man didn't seem scared more unnerved and highly irritated.

* * *

><p>'<em>nononono' <em>this was far from being okay in my books, but there was nothing I could do about the situation now that things had gone this far. _'oh bother, why did I even came here in the first place, oh I know, PITCH BLACK, the man is nothing but bad fortune' _I muttered to myself while a man the size of a small hotburple was giving me confused looks.

"Who are you boy?" his voice reminded me of my own father but his ascent was different, it took me few seconds to register what exactly he asked and still I wasn't eager to answer, so I decided to conform his question with an explanation, '_cause that always worked…'_

"Well you did sent an invitation so I thought showing up would be proper" I was fiddling with my feet, a habit that didn't seem to leave no matter my age.

"So are you the spirit of autumn?" The man's face lit up like northern lights and before I could say anything he gave me a huge bone crushing hug laughing joyfully the whole time. He let me go and presented me in front of all spirits.

"Friends, fellow spirits this here is our newest family member, the spirit of autumn" North introduced me without even knowing my name or confirming the fact that I was the spirit of autumn. _'I would like his luck for a chance'_. If the other spirits weren't paying him attention before they sure were now. Their attention was immediately drawn towards me. I didn't know what to do, so when the first wave of interested spirits tried to swarm me with questions I spread my wings and leapt onto the first high stand that was above everyone else. The crowd watched me with amazed eyes as I kept my wing open while grouching on the platform.

The whole area went deadly silent when familiar sinister laughter echoed throughout the palace.

"ooh I knew this would be worth to see" Pitch materialized right next to myself laughing creepily, considering bogeyman doesn't usually laugh.

"Pitch get away from him you…" Jack started but I beat him at it.

"I knew there was something fishy when the all mighty king of nightmares out of all was willingly going to a moon celebration, it was not funny in the slightest" Pitch smiled _sweetly_ at me.

"Hiccup my boy, I was merely concerned about your own wellbeing, it is not healthy to be cooped up with those flying lizards for hundreds of years" Pitchs smile had transformed into a creepy one with gleaming yellow eyes, I stood up on my full height considering this as a challenge.

"They're dragons and please stop calling me that I'm not a human anymore" Oh how he loved interfering to everything. He was after a little battle of wits that's all, fine. "I…

"Hold on, hold on, do you know him!" Jack who had been listening the conversation hovering just ten feet away from us, was eyeing me suspiciously. The question was for me.

"… Yes I know him" clear, true and my voice didn't crag, perfect answer.

"… How?" Jack asked. _'oh thor…'_

"Well how do you think people meet each other's" I could just slap myself, I saw Pitch snickering to my left and Jack looking slightly baffled in front of me.

Only then I saw her, mood dragon named Stormfly one of my most trusted trainees. She was pale green colored and shrieking in panic and alarm. She landed on my shoulder and pleaded something I would have never wanted to hear. I took off so fast that the spirits below me felt every fiber of my fury. The only sound that repeated itself inside my head was Stormflys weak plead.

"_help"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toothiana

The celebration had been going on fairly well considering that there was some unwanted visitors, but no matter as long as he didn't stir any trouble. Of course I did have duties as a guardian but I am sure my fairies could hold on for one night. I was in the middle of a conversation with sandy and the spirit of forest when I heard Nicholas informing about the new spirit in our midst, the man was interesting looking, a hybrid like myself, but he seemed off like he didn't want to be here. He had his hand sort off protectively up, his ears flattened against his skull and his tail circling his feet. I thought nothing of it since his face was blank and cave not a single emotion away. I was one of the firsts to reach Nicholas's side when the hybrids eyes started to reek of panic. He spread his wings and leapt at the level above us, his wings had been folded so tightly against his backside that they had been almost impossible to see. Now that I got better view of what exactly he was, enormous black wings, sharp talons, scaly tail and those forest green eyes, not human put something similar. He looked threatening but that could be because of his dragon appearance. Dragons were already rare but in the last hundred years they had been disappearing near extinction. Some spirits thought of it as a relieve, but for me it was unfortunate, in my opinion they were misunderstood creatures and now that one of them was crouching above us I could not find the words and my every muscle was paralyzed. I could jump for joy that there still was these magnificent creatures alive, but I could not ignore those threatening green orbs that seemed to stare down on everyone. Most of the crowd were whispering and glancing warily at the man, his face was blank and he was trying hard to change his pupils from slits to normal so he wouldn't seem as dangerous, but his body language and emotions were not in sync. The man was unconsciously preparing himself to deflect any kind of attack.

All went silent when sinister laugh echoed through the palace, "ooh I knew this would be worth to see" my attention snapped from the man to Pitch who was now standing next to him. Almost every spirit was too focused on the hybrid that they did not dare to move, but the hybrids position relaxed slightly and he was now glaring at the nightmare king angrily.

I did not hear what Jack said but the man was crossed and spoke carefully "I knew there was something fishy when the all mighty king of nightmares out of all was willingly going to a moon celebration, it was not funny in the slightest"

The two spoke like they knew each other and the younger of them was now completely relaxed and his pupils were normal again. The bogeyman's face was curved in a creepy smile but his eyes shined with something more… kinder, dare I say.

"Hiccup my boy, I was merely concerned about your own wellbeing…" '_Boy? Concerned? Are they related?' _I took more careful glance at the man, now that he stood up I could see him more clearly. He was lanky but not weak at all, he did not show any weaknesses nor fear, and if anything he seemed offended by Pitches words, his eyes shined in the face of a challenge. '_They are not related but they are familiar with each other and seemingly in good terms' _the man's demeanor had changed from wary to confident in a matter of seconds.

"They're dragons and please stop calling me that I'm not a human anymore" '_… What?'_ _not being a human_ _anymore _meant that they had met **before **the hybrid became a spirit, only those who believe are able to see spirits and going by that then this spirit had been Pitches believer in life _and now a potential ally. _Jack had been as baffled as everyone else but only he was able to voice what we all feared to be true.

"Hold on, hold on, do you know him!"

"… Yes I know him" and just like that the whole world seemed to grow just slightly darker. Pitch Black was a handful alone but with an ally that was… well, half dragon, and could place all the other spirits on edge with a halfhearted glare. Apparently also had some powerful friends on his side, it did not look good. Pitch was snickering at Jack who was ridiculed by the other seasonal.

The hybrid seemed frustrated by Jack but he froze, his ears rose to attention and his slit pupils were frantically searching for something from the darkness outside. A small creature came flying full speed at the hybrid chirping fearfully, it clung to his shoulder for dear life. Its hind leg was dark green stained with some kind of liquid, otherwise it had bright green scales with a tint of white. It said something that seemingly stopped the man heart and it was good that the creature was fast enough to leap down from the hybrids shoulder before he took off. The gust of wind was enough of a proclamation of how strong his wings were, Jack was pushed back from the force and Pitch had disappeared at some point. The creature was as blown off as the rest of the spirits, it recovered fast and was about to fly after the hybrid but was stopped by Aster who took a hold of its wings. Jack also recovered shortly and flew after the older seasonal but came back frustrated and empty-handed, the creature, small dragon to be exact had turned deathly white and Aster was forced to let it go, for it was whiter than a sheet of paper and unconscious.

"He got away" Jack seemed angry and gripped his staff tighter. Sandy was checking the dragon and I told the other spirits to go home, some of them had already left.

* * *

><p><span>Jack<span>

I was sitting at Norths work office holding my staff closely, we were discussing about the new seasonal, again. The dragons hind leg had been wounded somehow _'and what do you know they bleed __**green**__ blood'_ it had been but into a cage after a long debate whether or not it would try to fly away after it woke up, Tooth was against it but Bunny got her after explaining that the little dragon will only hurt itself more by fleeing in panic. Tooth had treated its wound, provided it with a pillow and moved it near the fireplace, the creature was colder than ice. It was inside of a cage made from dream sand, it seemed to be sleeping. I had seen many dragons in similar state _'not boasting, but I have singlehandedly woken up every one of them and got away without a scratch. This would be a piece of cake'_ it's some kind of hibernation state against cold or something. Of course I told the others this and North came up with the idea of warming it up so it would wake up, he also wanted to offer it a cup of hot chocolate but I don't think dragons like anything sweet _'not that it was a bad idea, I think it would be funny if dragons were fond of chocolate and other sweets'_, surprisingly Bunny was with me on this but North had already ordered one yeti to bring milk chocolate for everyone _'mine cold, obviously'. _Now that all were seated comfortably and with hot chocolate in hand it was time for jet another guardian meeting.

"So, what must to be done with thiz" North was the first to speak.

"Ah say that we go after the traitor" Bunny was the first to answer and somehow I agreed with him, maybe he wasn't a full traitor but he did have some explaining to do.

Sandy said something that went over my understanding but Tooth seemed to know what he said.

"Sandy is right Bunny, we do not know has he even sided with Pitch jet" Bunny gave a frustrated huff and took a sip from his drink.

"Jack what do you think?" North asked seeing that I was unusually quiet. I lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"I think that the least we could do is find the guy and ask him, but then again no one has seen him before now. He's master in hiding since I haven't seen him even by a glimpse and I've traveled the most mysterious places in this world" I said bushing my hair back and bringing my staff horizontally on my shoulders.

"Well then where should we start?" Tooth chirped up wigs beating excitedly but stopped when a faint yawn was heard near the fireplace. The dragon had turned shade of a golden coin, it was arching its long back and stretching its wings as far as the cage allowed. It settled back down so that the injured leg was on the pillow and it was _smiling _at us _sweetly_.

"Oh could you be so kind and let me free?" it blinked its big blue eyes innocently at us while the smile turned more and more into a smirk. I was surprised it could even talk.

"You can talk?" it was North asking the question.

"of course not, I am a dragon and dragons cannot speak human language." the dragon answered, turning little bit violet colored and chuckling mischievously even thou it had already confirmed what North asked.

"Where's that bloody galah ya bugger?" Bunny was crouching beside the cage now gripping the sand bars tightly.

"Well aren't you a rude fuzztail" said the dragon, smile never faltering. _'Fuzztail, I'm so gonna rub that into his face'_

"What did ya call me? I dare ya to say tha..."

"Bunny, don't be so rude to her" Tooth gestured for sandy to disperse the cage and when he did the dragon stood up and walked easily towards Tooth, like it didn't have a bleeding hole in its hind leg and sat down in front of her.

"I am not surprised that the only _reasonable_ two-leg has wigs" Again that tint of violet ghosted over its skin before disappearing under the glittering gold.

"Why thank you" '_leave it to Tooth to get the compliment first'_ "And what might be your name if I may ask?"

"Certainly, my name is Stormfly. Although it is more appropriate to tell your own name before asking another's." _Stormfly _was smiling sweetly up at Tooth, there was no telling what she was thinking.

"I apologize my rudeness, my name is Toothiana. Now might you want to answer some of our questions?" Tooth took it upon herself because the dragon didn't seem eager to talk with anyone else.

"That depends…" Stormfly glanced behind over her shoulder at Bunny who was leaning against the fireplace glaring at her. She turned back to Tooth with a serious face "may I eat the bunny-rabbit?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Bunny's face was hilarious, I couldn't contain my laughter and Stormfly seemed also amused. I think I like her.

* * *

><p>Tooth was trying to get the dragon tell them something useful information, Bunny was throwing insults at the creature and Jack was laughing his lungs out. North was disappointed that the little dragon didn't even notice the hot chocolate cup next to the fire. Stormfly had been joking about eating Bunny, she had distracted the guardians effectively but it didn't change the fact that the guardians still needed information about this new spirit. Forgetting his own cup of hot chocolate North stood up from his respective seat and stood next to Tooth.<p>

"Having fun and receiving new frienz iz a great thing, but we need to know about that seasonal spirit who was with us last night" North was smiling kindly at the dragon who was looking straight into the man's eyes and trying hard to find any kind of hostility. After several long minutes she hung her head downwards and whispered with a low growling like voice.

"_The master does not like outsiders, especially humans. I can answer your questions but I will not be responsible of the consequences"_ after saying this her body color changed from golden to blue-black colored and she was fuming angry. Norths expression was more serious now and he was eying the creature carefully.

"Who iz this _master_ of yours?" North asked strongly. Stormfly lifted her head to look at North and gave and irritated huffing noise with few smoke rings coming out from her nostrils. "Don't ask stupid questions, otherwise I won't answer… You have already met him"

"What does he have to do wit' Pitch?" Bunny was standing next to North arms folded. Stormfly looked at him straight in the eyes "… I apologize but I do not recognize this practical person" Her body flamed violet color.

"You're a terrible liar, did you know that? Your skin turns violet every time you lie" Jack stood up from his seat near the window and walked to the center of the room, holding his staff on his shoulder smiling smugly at the dragon. He had been watching the dragon closely and noted her expressions to the changing body colors.

"Clever…" Stormfly was more irritated because the spirit had guessed her weakness easily and lying wasn't an option anymore. "Master doesn't usually let him inside our territory but when he does they meet somewhere far away from the nest. The elders say that Pitch Black was Furys guardian when he was a _human"_

"We need to meet him. Can you take us there?" Stormflys Eyes snapped angrily towards North and she hissed

"_**NO!" **_Now her skin was flaming with different colors, all of them were tinted black. She was furiously buffing smoke rings at growling low at the guardians. "**Now set me free or I will burn this building into ashes**" There was flames coming out from her mouth to reinforce her point.

The guardians were confused, the creature had been calm and collected just few seconds ago and now she was flaming furious.

"Sandy knock her out!" Bunny shouted in alarm when Stormfly took off towards the ceiling, the sandman was already trying but failing to hit the dragon with his dream sand. Stormfly was dodging every one of them elegantly and shrieking furiously at the guardians. Stormfly was too focused on dodging the sand bullets that she didn't notice Jack who was behind her. Jack locked her between his staff and himself, Stormfly was as tall as Jack but the boy had strength behind his attack and no matter how furiously she clawed the air she couldn't free herself. The staff was on her throat and she was shrieking in blind rage, but Jacks cold temperature was tiring her until slowly and painfully she gave up. Jack brought her down carefully and let her go being cautious of another attack.

Stormfly was dead still her body color pale yellow, she was cornered and the only way out was to lead these two-legs to Fury. Maybe he would understand and scare these fools away, like he did with every other threat.

She sighed "Are you familiar with northern archipelago?"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. Thank the gods I got it ready, I simply just hate this chapter and it was pain to write. I'll try have the next up in three or four days but I won't promise anything. Thank you for those who wrote comments on this I love reading them3.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They had been flying for few hours already, Stormfly hadn't agreed on using Norths snowglobes and said that if they did she would get confused with directions and wouldn't find Furys scent again. Obviously it was a lie because her skin turned bright violet color but none of the guardians took notice of it. Now they were having a rather peaceful sleigh ride over the ice-cold ocean, Stormfly leading them, Jack teasing Bunny for his fright of flying, Tooth being wary of any dangers, North steering and Sandy watching silently the scenery. It was nice weather, light seemed to cradle the dark blue ocean, occasionally there was icebergs and farther away could be seen solid islands. Snow was slowly floating down from the clouds. Few minutes ago Stormfly had informed that they were now inside the dragons' territory, saying that they'd see Fury shortly and muttering something to herself 'Or if we're lucky he has already found us'.

Stormfly gave a delighted roar and stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around and informing loudly. "We are here!" there was an exited gleam in her eyes and her skin was bright orange and pink. North stopped the sleigh on midair, standing on invisible surface. All of the guardians stood up and tried to pinpoint the autumn spirit, nothing, there was absolutely nothing but sea and themselves. They looked at Stormfly who in turn was looking back at them expectantly.

Bunny stepped closer at Stormfly and pointed a finger at her accusingly "There's nothing 'ere, ya misled us"

"No she didn't" The voice came behind them and all of the guardians twirled around faster than eye could see.

The man was standing on the sleight with them arms folded and with a steady look on his face. He was wearing a black leather armor now, half of his face was covered by a black helmet, His shoulders, arms and legs were protected by strong but amazingly sleek armor. The back of his wings were silvery colored, they were covered in grongle iron scales and his tail was armored with grongle iron too. (See the cover image)

He was eyeing suspiciously at the guardians.

"Explain yourselves and I'll decide whether to let you go or not" Stormfly flew to her masters shoulder hurriedly and burred when he scratched behind her horns reassuringly.

"If ya attack I'll chop ya're scaly arse up into tiny pieces" Bunny was nose to nose with the man staring down at him, it's harder than you think because they were equally tall and because rabbits aren't usually feared.

"Was that a challenge?" He was talking calmly and looking Bunny in the eyes.

"ya bet your…" Before he even finished his sentence Bunny was 10,000 feet away from the sea surface, freefalling in high speed towards the ocean. Hiccup was falling in same manner few feet's away from Bunny. Unlike the rabbit, who was screaming his lungs out, Hiccup was enjoying himself, the cold breeze ruffling his hair under the helmet, he performed few loops, swirled and freefell, until Bunny was only 30 meters away from the sea. Hiccup spread his wings, flew near Bunny taking hold of his shoulders and steadying them only two meters over the sea. When he heard Bunny sigh in relief he dived into the freezing cold sea earning a yelp from the rabbit and came up when he was sure that the bunny-rabbit was soaked with cold water. Water didn't effect on Hiccup at all, he was hot blooded creature but Bunnys blood wasn't boiling hot and he was shivering like a leaf in snow storm. Hiccup dropped Bunny on the sleight and went to sit on one of the reindeers.

The other guardians had been watching Bunnys freefall and before any of them could do anything the hybrid had already saved, soaked and dropped Bunny on the sleight. Tooth was the first to help the shivering guardian up when the others settled on glaring angrily at the autumn spirit.

"Sorry but I don't appreciate trespassers and I'm in the middle of something, so if you can turn back where you came from…" Hiccup was feeling frustrated, their surrounding was reeking with danger and nothing good would follow if the guardians got mixed into this. So he had to stay calm not to alert them of what exactly was going on.

"No. We're not leaving until you tell us what you're blotting with Pitch Black!" Tooth was hovering right in front of Hiccup, watching him like a mother scolding her teenage son. Hiccup looked surprised and glanced at Stormfly who was perching on a reindeer next to hiccups, she only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at him.

"Pitch did say that there was some hot iron between you guardians and him, but I swear I have nothing to do with his doings" Hiccup was now standing on the reindeer holding his arms up in surrender matter. Luckily the guardians seemed to believe him when Jack loosened his grip on his staff and North was considering his words. Bunny was the only glaring daggers at him.

"A load of rubbish. Why are ya wearing an armor then?" Bunny was now able to talk without his teeth clattering violently.

Hiccup glanced briefly at his gears _'Oh thor…' _"I'm in the middle of a hunting trip" It wasn't a total lie just sugar coated one.

"For what? Last I checked there was nothing but fish 'ere" Bunny had his arms folded and was eying suspiciously at Hiccup.

'_Why couldn't lying be my strong point?' _This was turning out to be extremely bad situation, Hiccup couldn't lie but he couldn't tell the truth either.

The guardians knew he was hiding something from them but couldn't figure out what it was when loud roar was heard. Below them was swimming bright blue dragon with long snout and beautiful long wings. It was staring intensely at Hiccup who in turn looked down upon it.

"Tide Glider, did you find them?" The Tide Glider turned his head to point at east and then turned back at Hiccup, who gave a brief "thanks" and flew over the clouds. The guardians didn't waste a second before following the man, he was fast but they didn't lose sight of him since it was day time.

Hiccup stopped and lunged downwards, there was large warship floating in the water. It was surrounded with dragons swimming underneath the sea, which the men onboard didn't notice. The dragons were waiting for a signal from their leader and luckily they didn't have to wait long. There was a huge gust of wind when Hiccup crashed on the boats deck, it bend under him and many of the men were flown of by the force. The dragons were keeping an eye on the struggling men, not attacking just watching.

The men still onboard had recovered fast from the blow and were now surrounding Hiccup who was standing in the middle of the boat and counting enemies "**Shoot it!"** someone shouted and in seconds the whole ship was engulfed with the sounds of rapid gunfire. When the shooting ceased majority of the men were dead leaving only few lucky. Hiccup was hovering over them looking downright furious. The remaining men looked horrified at the creature, they dropped their weapons and jumped overboard. The dragons didn't show themselves or even move when the humans tried to swim towards shores.

The guardians arrived before the shooting started, they saw Hiccup when the men surrounded him and when he jumped up hovering over the flying bullets. The men only succeeded in killing their own companions and were baffled when the Hybrid didn't have a scratch on him after the attack. Tooth watched horrified at the dead humans, some of them weren't even older than twenty and then she heard the dragons chanting below the ocean. They weren't loud but enough to understand them, the language was ancient, one that she had never heard before but she understood it clearly.

"_Kill the miserable humans"_

"_Scums of the world won't live long"_

"_Drag them to the bottom of the ocean and paint the sea with their blood"_

The noise was growing louder every second.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was cornering the last man onboard, the captain. The captain had figured out soon enough that his hand gun wasn't enough to kill the hybrid, he was covering on the decks floor and pleading for his life. Hiccup lifted the man up by his collar and slammed him into the nearby wall.<p>

"**Where are they?" **He growled angrily at the man was more than happy point him direction below decks, Hiccup forgot the man instantly and sprinted towards the door. Jack had had enough of standing by and watching and he went after the hybrid.

The halls were so dark that if Jack didn't have his glowing staff he wouldn't be able to see anything. It was dead silent and the stank obnoxious. Hiccup was running somewhere in front of him, he could hear the man's talons beating against metal floors. Jack caught up with the hybrid in a room full of cages, Hiccup was peeling open one cage that was hanging from the ceiling and from it he pulled out a tiny shivering creature. It was small and scared dragon, it tried to get away from Hiccup when he took firmer hold of it and chirped in alarm. There was a sound of beating wings when a green dragon zoomed past Jack and hovered over the smaller dragon in Hiccups arms, it sat on the cage hanging from the ceiling and surveyed the area carefully.

"Wh-what about the others?" it stammered. Hiccup only shook his head and walked towards Jack whom he didn't even pay attention anymore.

"Sharpshot! Inform the sea dwellers. The hunt begins" There was a mad gleam on the little dragon's eyes. "_With pleasure" _Sharpshot gave a quick bow and flew out from the room buffing up smoke excitedly.

When Hiccup reached Jacks side the winter spirit could see the creature fully and clearly. It was a baby dragon with serpent-like head and fin-like wings on its back. It was breathing evenly now and its red eyes were closing tiredly. Jack was so hypnotized by those eyes that he didn't hear the roars that came from outside.

"He's a Speed Stinger and I wouldn't stare a dragon straight in the eyes very long, you'll pass out in no time" Hiccup knew that Jack was spacing out on him and decided to wake him up before he fainted.

Jacks attention shifted to the hybrid that wasn't even looking at him, Hiccup was softly scratching the dragon's neck and the dragon was fast asleep immediately. They stepped on the ships deck, the corridors had been so dark that when they got outside Jack had to shield his eyes from the cloudy sky. The roars had already calmed down and the guardians were on the deck watching the dead humans lying all around them, Bunny was ready to beat the hybrid into a bruised pulp but he stopped when he saw the tiny dragon in Hiccups arms and Jack walking saddened beside the man.

Sharshot was instantly on Hiccups shoulder, telling that one of the humans had escaped and receiving an order to call the others back to the nest. Hiccup took flight towards the nest with Jack and the other guardians following quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short and sad and T-T but it had to be done. It won't get any more violent than this and I apologize for it is horrible. I needed something to get the guardians interested in Hiccup even more and decided to introduce him mystically to them. Sorry about the cliff hanger but I cannot write any more. Next time the guardians see the nest in all its glory. Pleas RxR me if you notice something off about the story and I'll try to do my best <strong>


End file.
